


Journey of 1000 Words

by PerserveranceNotLOVE



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Alternate Realities, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Like, Multiverse Theory, What Have I Done, and myself, crack-fic, major crack, mentions of Naruto - Freeform, mentions of another story of mine, mentions of other dimensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerserveranceNotLOVE/pseuds/PerserveranceNotLOVE
Summary: Jessica hasn't really had an exciting life. Honestly, if her life were a book, she wouldn't even be mentioned by name. She's certain that all she'll ever be is a nameless observer in the grand scheme of life. However, her life takes a turn for the weird when her old PlayStation dies and she buys a new one.Suddenly, her life is filled with a woman who calls her 'Residue', dragons, magic, and a few new friends who are more than a little concerned that their savior from the World-Eater is some androgynous, ADHD woman with anger issues.(Also known as the Skyrim fic from the depth of the Plot Bunny pile. Warning: blood, death, possible torture, and crack.)





	1. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a side story to another that I have in the works. I'll let y'all know when I've posted it. Be aware that this is crack fic and shouldn't really be taken to terribly seriously. There will be serious moments, but they won't be as common as the funny/humorous/fluffy moments. There will be pairing with Silver/Jessica, but I haven't decided who yet.

It’s a little funny, how often one takes for granted how easy life is. Even I, though I’ve had my fair share of poverty and struggles, took for granted everything I have. I just never saw that, until I met my best friend and my fiancé. Even now, as I write this, I find myself wondering just how much I still give no thought to. It’s… disconcerting. To whomever be reading this missive to myself, I pray that you never take for granted anything, especially those who cherish you and who you love in return. 

-0-The Beginning of an Adventure-0-

Three A.M. and I’m still awake, staring boredly at my ceiling as some random 21 Pilots song plays softly. Insomnia is a bitch to deal with. I sigh as the song switches to a song I don’t know. Sitting up, I grope blindly in the dark for my phone. My fingers brush the screen and I snatch it up and pause the song. My eyes search out for something to do, eventually landing on the silhouette of my TV. I carefully clamber down from my bed and power on both the TV and PS4. As both come on, I observe my choices of games in the low glow provided by the TV. Sims 4, Oblivion, Dark Souls 1-3, Skyrim, etc. 

After some consideration, I pluck my Oblivion game from the pile and pop it in. Once it loads, I select it. Suddenly I frown. Instead of loading as per usual, a pop-up appeared.

‘File D47 not found. Please try again.’ I obey the notice and retry, but the same pop-up appears. I take the game out and clean it, then pop it back in. This time, a new notice comes up.

‘File D47 blocked. Switching to V-A19.’

Suddenly, a woman appears onscreen, scaring me into falling off my bed, which I was previously perching on the edge of. The woman raises an eyebrow in amusement as I clamber back up, staring hard at her.

“Who… are you?” I query, carefully observing her. 

She chuckles, “I apologize for startling you. My name is Elena Uchiha, and I’m with a group known as Time Raiders. Honestly, though, the name’s a bit misleading. We don’t deal in Time.”

I shake my head as though to clear it, “Wait, back the fuck up! Uchiha? Time Raiders? What?!” 

Elena sighs, brushing a strand of hair out of her face- which I now notice her midnight black locks and ebony eyes- and mumbles, “Right, I forget that Residue often have no idea…” She coughs and states a bit louder, “Right. I guess I’ll start from the beginning. There are millions of other dimensions. This is a fact, don’t argue. We Time Raiders are tasked with caring for the ones labelled as ‘at risk’, which is to say any dimension or realm that is capable of producing what is called Residue, which travels to other open dimensions and puts them at risk of collapsing or imploding. With me so far?”

I nod mutely, so she forges on, “Even though inanimate objects form 98% of Residue, there’s still a 1.2% that is animals and a whole .8% that is sentient lifeforms such as humans and anything else capable of complex thoughts and emotions. Sometimes, it takes days to find Residue. Sometimes weeks, sometimes months, hell, even years! We never expected for it to take decades to find one measly piece of Residue. That is, you. You’ve escaped our notice for so long that, honestly, we were beginning to think you were dead. But, your old PS3 got broken and you bought this PS4, a little piece of Residue from Alpha Dimension, the Time Raider base. We honestly still haven’t figured out how it got to you, but we found you through it. 

“All that aside, it’s my job to ensure you either return to your home dimension, Dimension 50, or bring you to Alpha base and put you through Cleaning so that you can return and NOT cause Dimension 1.3 to collapse.”

“Before that,” I interrupt, “What do those numbers mean? And just what the hell is going on?”

Elena sighs again, obviously trying to remain patient for my sake, “The numbers mark how close to Dimension 0, the Beginning Dimension and the Dimension All Else Comes From, that the dimension is. There’s no ‘decimal dimensions’ on 0, so any dimension that is super close and very alike 0 gets shoved into the Dimension 1 category. And what is going on is that you are slowly killing off the dimension you are in bit by bit. I won’t sugar coat it, you are like a bad infection. The more energy this place expends to keep your foreign energy in check, the weaker it becomes, until it collapses from the constant pressure being exerted from both outside and in. Now, choose. Would you prefer stay here or go home?”

I’m frozen, staring at the screen in no small amount of horror. The expression must register on my face, because Elena’s eyes soften, “Look, I know this is hard. Heaven and Hell both know that if I could, I would go home to my husband and child and let Yamiyo take over. She’s better at the whole ‘break it to them easy thing’. But the truth is, we’re running out of time. I need to get you out of there and my Maintenance Agents in so that we can fix everything.”

I swallow thickly and force myself to consider my options.

I had been forced into the system as a five year old with no parents and no records of a birth certificate. I had been adopted at seven by an elderly couple looking to raise one last child to be someone worth something. At age twelve, Paul, the old man, had died. At age thirteen, I was diagnosed with depression and insomnia. Six months later, they found out the medicine for them was killing me. Afterwards, the only things I’ve done with my life is make one good friend and get a good job as a secretary at a law firm. Sylvia, the old woman, is on her death bed. She hasn’t woken up in a week.

Looking at my current life, only my good friend Laila would miss me. I feel like I’ll be ready for whatever ‘home’ is, as I’m well versed in different forms of martial arts and limited sword-wielding, having had an obsession with anime fighting styles as a teen. I smile faintly at the memory of watching certain characters religiously to get a good grip on their fighting styles. Actually… my eyes wander to the ravenette who is patiently watching me.

“So,” I hum, “Uchiha, huh?” 

She laughs a little, “I know what you’re thinking. Yes, I am indeed related to those ‘stoic pricks’. Though, I come from Dimension 12.487, which is rather far from its base and therefore very different from what you’d call ‘canon’.”

Curiosity piqued, I ask, “Different how?”

She hums, “For one, there’s a new village. Yamigakure. Full of people who utilize shadows, especially the Awa clan and their rare, yet feared Kagegan. The entire clan is full of crazies, though. I was adopted by the head, I should know. They were very close to the Uzumaki if that gives you a clue to their personality. Another difference is my friend, Yamiyo. She was born as the sister to Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. She was eventually trapped and, one seal gone wrong later, ended up as an amnesiac infant in Yamigakure in my time. She and I are as old as Itachi Uchiha, if that helps. Also, several people that should be dead were brought back in a very odd turn of events that I can only describe as ‘Awas and Uzumakis should NEVER mix’. I’m very glad though that they are alive, else I wouldn’t be married and Yamiyo would still be in the dark about her parentage and how she can use Mokuton.”

I gape just a bit, “Whoa, that’s a lot of weird shit. Please, please, please tell me that I’m from there!”

She shakes her head, “Weren’t you listening? You came from 50, I came from 12.”

“Okay… So if you’re from the Narutoverse, where am I from?”

“If you wish to give it a name based on D0 and D1 terms, then I suppose one could call your home…” she stops, looking thoughtful, “I actually can’t remember. Something about dragons?”

I can’t help the reflexive glance toward my Skyrim case. My mind immediately realizes how not prepared I am for that, but my traitorous mouth says, “Well, let’s find out! Send me home!”

I then immediately backtrack, “Wait, can I bring some stuff with me? Ya know, after you ‘Clean’ it?”

Elena blinks, “I don’t see why not. And if any of it passes through a FES without causing an alarm, I might just be able to let it through with you straightaway.”

I happily switch my light on and bound through my room, listening as Elena gives some advice on what not and what to bring.

“Larger and heavier things will just be a hassle.”

“Try to only pack clothes you don’t mind getting dirty, and maybe a dress if you have one.”

“That sword’s okay. I’d like to know why you have a real sword that you keep near your pillow, but it’s fine to bring.”

“Yes, knives are fine. So is your blade maintenance kit. You ARE a civilian, right?”

“No, I would not bring a gun.”

“Bring as many books as you like. I’ll hold most of your things here anyways, at least until you get a house or something.”

“Er, I wouldn’t bring electronics. However, if you absolutely MUST bring your laptop…I’ll see what I can do.”

“Pictures are fine. Jewelry is fine, too. So, that locket is ok.”

Finally, I have everything packed. I turn to face the TV, one eyebrow raised in a ‘now what?’ manner. Elena smiles a little, “Leave everything but on knife by your bed. Put your knife in your sleeve for now.” I obediently put my bag on the floor and slip my knife in my sleeve, only now bothering to take in my apparel. Hogwarts jacket, black jeans, and black work boots make me look just a bit androgynous, especially since I have my hood covering my long hair. My face has never looked ‘girlish’ unless my hair is down. Most of the time, people just assume I’m a girlish looking boy. Especially since I’m rather small in bust size, so my baggy hoodies and sweatshirts hide my figure wondrously. Honestly, I think I look more womanish than anything. I know that I’m pretty, if in an odd way, so I don’t really care about what others say.

I’m pulled from my thoughts by Elena’s voice, “Good. Remember, your future is as you make it. Don’t rely on any knowledge you have right now. It may prove false. At the same time, prepare for every and any eventuality. ‘A good plan always has uncountable backups, because the first almost never goes exactly right.’ Good luck. I’ll contact you again soon.”

I barely have time to choke out a goodbye before darkness closes in on me, and I succumb to unconsciousness.


	2. Friendship Kindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica becomes Silver and also makes a terrible, risky, stupid mistake.

I didn’t rightly realize just what I was getting into back then. I was so stupid, and yet so cleverly brilliant. I almost wish I could go back again, not to change anything, but to experience again the formation of these friendships that I still hold on to. Thinking back on it, though… I realize how much I miss Laila.

-0-Friendships Kindled-0-

I awake to the soft murmur of voices, clattering horse hooves, and gentle swaying of whatever I lay in. I open my eyes a tad , only to wrench them shut from the bright light. I suddenly realize that I’m laying on someone as they shift. I freeze for a moment as my brain goes, ‘If I’m in Skyrim, and starting from the start of the game, then I’m sitting next to, and therefore laying on…’ I bolt upright, my eyes snapping open again. I see the rattish face of Lokir giving me a curious, if desperate look, and an amused glint in Ralof’s eyes.

“Oh dear sweet baby Jesus, I am so sorry! You should’ve kicked me aw…I slept?” The last part in muttered in more than a bit of surprise. I see the bound form of Ulfric give a dismissive shrug as though to say ‘don’t worry about it’, though all three give me an odd look at the wonder in my tone.

“Well, you’re awake now,” Ralof chuckles, “You’re the one they caught coming over the border, right?”

I shrug, “I guess? I kinda don’t remember the last…about forty-eight hours I’d guess? Where are we, anyhow?”

“You’re in Skyrim,” Lokir grumbles.

I feign shock, “Skyrim? Huh. Interesting. Last I remember, I…well, that doesn’t matter now. Hi, I’m…” I pause. What should my name be? I can make a whole new life here, unbothered by the name the system gave to me. I always hated the name Jessica. I get struck by inspiration and beam happily, “Call me Silver!” 

Ralof nods, “I’m Ralof. This one here says he’s named Lokir. And that is the true high king of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak himself!” 

Honestly, I think Lokir simultaneously chokes on his own soul and pisses his pants. I can’t help the giggles that escape me at that, making the others give me another odd look.

“By the Eight! If they’ve captured YOU!... Oh, Divines, where are they taking us?!” Lokir cries.

“Well, I don’t know where we’re going,” Ralof gives a small, grim smile, “But I know that Sovngarde awaits.” 

I realize that one line hasn’t been said, so I give a curious glance to the two Thalmor agents that I can see, “What are Altmer doing here?”

“Damn Elves,” Ralof spits, “They definitely have something to do with this.”

We all glance over as Lokir suddenly cries, “Akatosh, Julianos, Mara, Dibella, Divines! Please help me!” 

I snort and turn to Ralof, “If all goes right, we won’t be seeing Talos today.” 

He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth, presumably to ask how I know, when we’re distracted by the carts reaching the gates of Helgen.

“Ah, Helgen,” Ralof says wistfully, “I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if she’s still making that mead with juniper berries.”

We all tactfully ignore Lokir’s inane rambling of ‘This can’t be happening, This can’t be happening’, though the hard glint in Ulfric’s eyes gives me the impression that the blonde man wishes he could tell Lokir to man the hell up. 

As we get down from the cart, I catch Lokir by the arm and hiss, “Man the hell up, you crybaby! And whatever you do, DO NOT RUN! I promise, you will be safe. Just don’t be the first up. You have a chance at living if you obey me.” I release him and let him walk forward when his name is called. Ralof twists to give me another odd look when he catches sight of Lokir’s subdued expression. I give him an innocent smile back, to which he snorts and turns back to face the block. 

When I hear, “Next,” I step up. Hadvar gives me a curious look, “You aren’t on the list. Who are you?” 

I grin, “Silver, pleased to meetcha! Hey, since I’m not on the list, can I go?” Hadvar turns his look to his Captain, who glares at me for a second before saying, “No, she goes to the block like the rest.”   
I just shrug and turn towards the block. I drown out most of it, instead focusing on ways to get the children of the town to safety. The only thing I can think of is to draw Alduin’s fire as Ralof and Ulfric get the kids into the tunnels. I shake my arm gently, letting the knife drop into my palm, hidden from view as I softly draw it across a piece of the rope that I pinch for easier access. I feel the rope go limp and barely manage to catch the ends and pull them tight to prevent anyone from seeing them cut just as the Captain calls, “Next Prisoner!” 

I pause to wink at Ulfric, Ralof, and Lokir as I walk up. I stop next to the block and turn slightly, “Captain! May I say a few words first?” The Captain’s eyes search my face, trying to find any hint of deception, before she ‘harrumphs’ and crosses her arms after making an impatient ‘go ahead’ gesture.

I turn to the people, eyes sparkling in mischief, “I normally say ‘Live and let live’, and ‘Forgive your enemies, but always remember their names. Now, I have but three words to replace both phrases.” I turn to the Captain and smile pleasantly, “You’re the one who is willing to kill an innocent civilian who, to your knowledge, has done nothing wrong. Therefore, I dedicate those three words to you. Fuck you, bitch.”

I feel a spark of satisfaction at the wary looks that the civilians watching now give the Captain. The feeling only intensifies as she shoots me a poisonous look. I turn, satisfied that I made up for Lokir not running with my little distraction. I make it a bit longer by waiting for her to force me down instead of kneeling straightaway.

For one horrendous moment, I almost think that I haven’t delayed long enough. A faint roar rips through my feeling of dread. Whispers break out as people look around for the cause. I twist my head until I’m facing Ralof and mouth to him, ‘Get kids to tunnels’. His brow furrows as he mouths back, ‘What?’ It takes two repeats for understanding to dawn on his face, which is just when the world explodes into chaos. As I now face away from the tower, I hear rather than see the crash of Alduin landing atop the watchtower. As soon as the earth-shattering roar of “Yol!” gets the Captain’s foot off my back, I roll away from the block and leap to my feet. I blindly fling myself towards the other prisoners, intent on freeing them. It’s just my luck that I get to Ulfric first. I make the hasty decision to take care of his gag first. My knife neatly slices through the ragged material. I startle when his bound hands push my head down and I hear him Shout, “Fus Ro Dah!” I go ahead and slice his hands free and the fling myself away from him towards the others.

I manage to free three others from bonds before I realize that I have managed to capture Alduin’s attention. 

Then, it happens.

I become a special kind of stupid. 

How?

I square my shoulders and yell to him, “Alduin!”

He pauses in his next shout and levels me with a look. The looks robs me of breath and I feel like I’m about to collapse, but I force myself to continue, “Alduin! I know what you are looking for! You’ll not find it here, World-Eater! Look at me! I am no worthy opponent yet! You’d be lowering yourself to less than I am, were you to challenge a weak opponent, no matter whether you defeat them or not! The dovah will know you as Alduin, he who was afraid of a being weaker than he! You will be a laughingstock!”

I am vaguely aware that my voice gets stronger throughout my speech, though it trembles as Alduin growls when I talk of the dovah and their reactions. I also note that people are staring at me, in both bewilderment and some other emotion that I can't quite place.

I continue, “Leave me and this place be, and I swear to become strong! I swear to become as strong as a dov, then will I challenge you!”

He continues staring before suddenly laughing uproariously. It takes a few minutes, but he finally growls out, “You are brave and foolish. Yet you offer a tempting challenge, little joor. What is the human expression? I believe it is, ‘I will bite’. I will only wait for so long, little joor. I will eventually come find you. No matter if you are strong enough or not, you will die then.”

I snort, drawing myself up, “Ya know, I don’t even have a dad and I know that if I acted how you were, and will in the future, I would get my ass busted. Fuck off, World-Eater. Next time I see you, you will die.” 

He bares his teeth and ‘Fus Ro Dah’s me into a bloody fucking wall before taking off as suddenly and destructively as he came. Two hand clamp around my arms and drags me through a door as Helgen descends into chaos. When my head stops spinning, I see Ralof, Lokir (who is pale as an Uchiha at this point), Ulfric, and assorted Stormcloaks and children. Ralof is crouched near me, looking both concerned and pissed.

“Just what in Oblivion were you thinking?!” Ralof hisses, “You could’ve been-“

“Killed, maimed, torched, yeah I know,” I wave my hand dismissively, “I couldn’t let Helgen be torched cuz of me! Alduin would’ve stopped at nothing to get me. He would’ve destroyed this whole town, then went to the next to do the same to.” I stand, huffing when he tries to help me up. I look at my Hogwarts jacket in mourning. It’s not that it’s very bad, but about half of it is ruined. I peel it off and use my knife to rip out the Hogwarts crest, wanting to keep one piece of memorabilia with me. I then reach up and shake my hair, letting the long golden locks cascade down my back. I’ve been told that I look younger and prettier with my hair down, so I pretend not to see some of the men freeze. 

Once that’s taken care of, I turn to Ralof and Lokir, only to snort derisively at their shell-shocked expressions.

“Honestly,” I drawl scornfully, “It’s like you’ve never seen a woman before. Close your mouths, boys. Let’s get moving. I’d like to be out of Helgen soon, thank you very much.”


End file.
